hoppismfandomcom-20200215-history
Electric Eye
History Creation Back before Hops invented intergalactic transport, a device that harnessed light and accelerated it was conceived. The concept of Electric Eye was created by Sop and his team of scientists so they could begin expansion beyond their solar system. The Hops desired to expand to look for more water sources, for growing carrots and keeping their planet healthy. Many attempts were made, and the failed ones resulted in wasted time, as fear it would take several hundred orbits to create a device or machine that would be capable of it. Understanding the barrier of light speed was false, and that speed is infinite, light was just the top speed, but not the speed limit, thus, being faster than light is not impossible. Achieving this speed however, required absurdly high amounts of energy. Steady, precise and thin particles can surpass light's speed through a method that the old Hops understood as leaping onto them and using their speed and one's own to surpass light, however this is an infinitesimal increase for an amount of time so short that it cannot measured. But they did discover it was possible. The old Hop race, following Sop's guidance, worked tirelessly to create this technology. Using faith and science a method was successfully prototyped. By placing 10 equidistant sub-satellites very close to a center satellite that focused their collected energy. This center device focuses the collected mass energy from Cest and Inue during binary eclipses in order to harness their photons and fire them in a straight line that travels at a consistent speed of 10^300~ hops per microrbit. Finally achieving this speed, they now needed to make a way for matter to travel along pure energy in such a small and thin space. Luckily Sop was also funding carrots to devote a separate project that allowed mass to shift back and forth from energy via consciousness and through will. Once completed, Hops could be sent across space and the center satellite would automatically know when to help adjust in case the Hop in transport did not know when to sop. This entire project was recorded by Sop and documented as ''Project Electric Eye. ''Sop prayed to Gop that the project would evolve from its state at the time. It did. Reinvention After using Electric Eye for solely space exploration and resource gathering, both on Karrots, and in space-world locations, Sop decided the device would expand into new uses. Sop would recreate the device to impose a massive super weapon that could engorge star systems, and transfer it into a Hop in order to make them stronger. Sop wanted to do so in case they ever came upon a race of creatures far more powerful than Hops and to enforce Hop law when needed on Hop systems like Karrots and Nuuthfwer. With several orbits, Sop eventually learned how to modify energy into a living being and allow them to take that non-matter power and convert it into movement and thought. Allowing a Hop to use a star's worth of energy in an instant, without using any body energy. This energy would totally and entirely be of no consequence to a Hop in use of it. However the Electric Eye Star Converter could not store more than one average star, and could not invert black holes in order to reuse the energy they sucked inside. Sop used this version himself once during a battle in the Expansion era in order to destroy several planets in a solar system, due to them being home to thousands of aliens that threatened to destroy Hopkind. Of course they did not have the means to do so, Sop wanted to show that Hops could ensure their own survival when needed. This also prevented sects from arising in Sop's rule during Sopipsism. This prevention did not carry over as factions created in the Hop Civil War either tried to destroy Electric Eyes, or use them for themselves. Civil War & Onward Hop decided, due to other technologies existing, that the Electric Eyes were outdated and no longer needed by Hops since they were naturally faster in their new state after Sop Ascended, and had most destroyed. All accounted for Electric Eyes are now reused for other various machines. The original Electric Eye, and the first Electric Eye Star Converter were put into orbit of Hoalmims, as gifts of peace and prosperity from the Hops. Hops figured out ways to replace that technology for vehicles for themselves, and allied alien races. This was used in the Hop Civil War during battles across massive systems, such as the Battle of Tuirqo, and the Reclamation of Hoalmims. As of Hop's departure, all Electric Eyes are either missing, beyond The Infinite Graveyard of Giants, or destroyed. Category:Science Category:Hop Lore Category:Hop Category:Sop Category:Hoppism